poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew
This is the main group of heroes in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series made by Crashjim30. They are lead by George and Harold and Captain Underpants(Mr. Krupp). Members * George and Harold and Captain Underpants(Mr. Krupp)(Leaders/Founders) * Osmosis Jones and Drix * Zig (Zig and Sharko), Sharko, Marina(Zig and Sharko), Bernie(Zig and Sharko) * Erica Wang(The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) * Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot * Mr. Bumpy, Squishington and Molly Coddle * Horton the Elephant and Morton the Mouse * Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Norm(Phineas and Ferb) * Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo * Belle and Beast * Miss Frizzle, Liz, The Bus, Tim Jamal, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann, Ralphie Tennelli, Phoebe Terese and Wanda Li * Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott * Uni-Kitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard (Uni-Kitty),Benny (The LEGO Movie), MetalBeard and Good Cop/Bad Cop * Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z * Kuzco and Pacha * Mighty Eagle * Jose Carioca and Panchito * Kevin, Bob (Minions), Stuart * Booger(Mixels), The Infernites(2015), The Frosticons(2015),The Orbitons,The Glowkies,The Medivals and The Nindjas * Chief Bogo and Clawhauser * Max Goof * Rango and Beans * Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff * Manolo Sánchez, María Posada and Joaquín * Susan Murphy (Ginormica), The Missing Link, B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach * Greg Heffley, Susan Heffley, Frank Heffley, Manny Heffley, Rodrick Heffley and Rowley Jefferson * Philoctetes * The Flying Dutchman(reformed) * Xandra * Dorothy Gale, Toto, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodsman and The Cowardly Lion * Spin the Talking Globe * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly Monster, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, and Count von Count * Cindy Lou Who * The Klinkers,The Lixers, The Glorp Corp(2015) and The Munchos Future Members * Gantu and Reuben * Major Monogram, Carl (Phineas and Ferb) and Monty Monogram * The Candle Maker, Xibalba and La Muerte * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Hermy * Boog and Elliot * Flint Lockwood, Tim Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Brent McHale, Steve, Barb, Officer Earl Devereaux,Calvin "Cal" Devereaux, Manny (Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) and Barry (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Red (M&M's) and Yellow (M&M's) * Mr. Meaner(Captain Underpants) * Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman and Vanessa Bloome * The Mask (animated version) * Spider-Ham * Bubbles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Invader Zim and GIR(reformed) * Harry Hyena, Maggie Macaw and Karen Cat (Phineas and Ferb) * Rayman, Globox and Murfy(Rayman) * King Kong(2005)(revived) * Vitruvius (revived) * Cuphead and Mugman * Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu,Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Majin Buu, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Oolong, Android 16, Android 17 and Videl * Beerus and Whis * Monkey D. Luffy,Roronoa Zolo ,Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami ,Usopp ,Tony Tony Chopper,Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe,Portgas D. Trace(revived) and Boa Hancock Trivia * Even after Manolo Sánchez joins the team, all the footage used for his scenes in The Book of Life including his skeleton form will still be used onward. * Also, all of the footage with Kuzco as a llama and as a human will still be used onward. * Susan Murphy (Ginormica), The Missing Link, B.O.B and Dr. Cockroach were originally members of SuperVideomaniac's SpongeBob's Adventures Series, but since he retired due to copyright infringement, those characters will be members of this team instead. * The Flying Dutchman was originally planned to a ally in Yru17's Littlefoot's Adventures Series but since he retired due to copyright infringement, he will be member of this team instead. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Adventure Teams Category:Groups Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies